Bleach oneshots
by grimmyneko
Summary: So, here's a bunch of one shots with several different bleach characters. I'll be adding to it a lot. Rated T to be safe. Some are fluffy, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Bleach one shots all around! I don't own bleach, only the OCs! Here's a Grimmow one!**

Grimmjow stalked through the halls angrily, thinking about all the shit he had to put up with. Aizen. Tousen. Ulquiorra. Nnoitra. Training his fraccion. But mostly, her.

The little brat, with her bright orange eyes. Her boyishly short, spiky, blood red hair. Her impossibly short, black, pleated skirt that always managed to cover her vital areas. Her long sleeved, tight, pristinely white crop top that came just above her belly button. Her perfect hourglass figure. Her pale skin that was covered in tattoos and scars. Her ear piercings. Her loud voice that always commanded, that always brought attention and a sort of calm. Her playful nature that could change within a second to murderous. Her love of fighting, of blood, of anger.

Gods, he hated her. She got on his every last nerve. And she knew it too. She would always grin cheekily when she got the better of him, when she would play a prank, when she would win a fight. She was stronger than strong. She brought anyone weaker than Szayel to their knees just by glaring. If she wanted to, she could probably kill Aizen.

And that's what pissed him off the most. She could kill him. She could end it. But she wouldn't. It was entirely in her power, and Aizen knew it. Everyone knew it. But she played along, she pretended to be the good little soldier that everyone knew she wasn't. She hated Aizen just as much as Grimmjow, if not more. But she wouldn't kill him.

Purely because she wanted the game to go on. She liked to pretend it was a game, and to her it really was. She could end it whenever she wanted, everyone was like a piece on the board to her, Aizen pretended to be in control, and everyone else was weaker.

She allowed herself to be ordered around by him. Just because it was funny. At least she thought so. It pissed him off so much, but it also scared him.

He knew what he felt towards her. He wasn't gonna act like some middle school girl. He knew he was in love with the brat, with Melody. He was head over heels.

And it scared him. If he was just a piece in the game, in her game. She would just laugh, and flick him off the board. They were friends, he liked to think so, she would tease and he would get angry. What scared him the most though, was that she might know. She might know how he felt, and she could be waiting for just the right moment to flick him from the game.

"Grimmy! Run!" Melody yelled, grabbing Grimmjow by the hand and sonidoeing down the hallway. She tugged them into a corner just in time. A bright pink haired Nnoitra went sprinting past, screaming profanities.

Melody giggled and looked up at Grimmjow with sparkling eyes. "That was so much fun!"

Grimmjow looked down at her in amusement, "How did you even.." he trailed off.

She shrugged, leaning against the wall. Or..rather, the door. "Ah!" with a yelp she collapsed onto the floor of Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow snickered, sometimes it was hard to believe that she was the strongest one here.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Melody smirked, grabbing his large hand in her small one and tugging him down to the ground.

He gasped and caught himself just before he could land on top of her. This caused him to be on all fours above her, with their chests barely touching.

She grinned slyly at him, "Why, Grimmjow. If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh shut up, Melody." he snapped, blushing lightly.

"Make me." she suddenly seemed serious. Not childish like she had been mere seconds before.

"Don't be ridiculous." he groaned.

She narrowed her orange eyes slightly, "I said. Make. Me."

He looked at her. Really looked at her. He took in her baby pink lips that looked so soft, her orange eyes that were always sparkling with mischief, but now, they were sparkling with something else.

Within seconds he crashed his lips onto hers, moving perfectly in synch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, whimpering against his lips.

He growled at the sudden contact and pulled her hard against him. Running her fingers through his soft, blue hair, she giggled against his lips.

He pulled away, suddenly nervous. "What?"

"Finally." she smiled. "I've found my king of Hueco Mundo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a Renji one shot! Only own my OC!**

"Oi! Renji!" Ichigo called from behind him. Renji turned.

"Sup?"

"We're all going to the beach later, you coming?"

"Who's going?" Renji questioned, he was really only wondering is she would be there.

Ichigo grinned at him, "Aw don't worry, Orihime'll make sure she's there."

Renji smiled goofily before frowning. "Shut up! I don't care if she's going!"

"Sure ya don't!" the orange haired boy laughed. "See ya there!"

Renji walked to the candy shop and lay in his room thinking. She was perfect. Everything about her. Her navy blue hair that curled and reached all the way to her hips. Her large chest, slim, but muscular build, her long legs. She was tanned deeply and she only wore dark colors. She had dark, mysterious, purple eyes. Her lips were full, and two shades lighter than her skin. She had one scar that ran from her collar bone, all the way to her left hipbone. She loved it, and so did he.

When she spoke, it was musical. People loved to hear her, and while many would think that because she had a musical voice, she could sing, they'd be wrong. She was terrible at singing, she sounded like a dying cat. But she was amazing at guitar. She wasn't the smartest academically, but damn did she know how to fight. Whether it was street brawling or sword fighting, she was incredible.

He smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about her.

"Renji!" Urahara called. Renji leapt up from the ground.

"Yeah?"

Urahara's head peeked through the doorway, "We're heading down to the beach now."

"Oh, right. Thanks." he quickly slid on some black swim trunks and walked with Urahara to the beach.

"Hey Renji! Glad you made it!" Ichigo winked. Renji elbowed him in the ribs.

He heard her melodic voice sounding from the water, "Orihime, this is ridiculous. It's terribly revealing."

"Aw c'mon, Sen! It looks great on you!" Orihime giggled. "And I'm sure a certain someone will like it."

Sen splashed Orihime to shut her up, Hime giggled and ran off to find Rukia.

Sen sighed, shaking her head and looking down at her sundress that was now completely soaked. Renji's face turned bright red as he saw her pull it off slowly to reveal a black bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Sen glanced over and smiled, "Oh, hey Renji." she waved happily. "Wanna swim?"

He nodded dumbly and pulled off his white t-shirt, before stumbling down to the water. She smiled sweetly and they started swimming out.

"So, how's school going?" she teased, she didn't have to go to school with the others. She stayed behind with Kenpachi and Ukitake to stand watch.

He splashed her instead of answering and she giggled. "You're adorable." he said without realizing.

She looked at him in surprise and his eyes widened. "Well, um..thank you." Sen smiled kindly at him, blushing lightly.

He nodded. "You're, uh, you're welcome."

"You're not too bad yourself." she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo one shot! Only own the OC! Hope you like it!**

Groaning, Ichigo rolled over on his bed only to fall on to the ground.

"What in the..." he mumbled. He never slept that close to the edge of the bed, and he didn't move much in his sleep. He rose up on his elbows to look at the mattress.

"Oh." the memories came flooding back to him. He remembered that it had been raining, she had been locked out of her house. Again. He invited her in, got her dry clothes, and she fell asleep on his bed.

He smiled at her sleeping form, Ichigo and Sheimi had been best friends for years. She was mistreated by her family, sometimes they wouldn't feed her for days, other times they would strike her for speaking up, and on other occasions, like last night, they would leave her out in the cold or in the rain. She was adopted, and they hated her because she changed when she turned ten.

When they had first adopted her, she had straight black hair that went just past her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She had been normal then. And they loved her for it.

But on her tenth birthday, at midnight, she changed. Her hair suddenly turned dark, silky brown and became curly and unruly. Her once brown eyes, became an icy blue. Her semi-thin eyelashes grew longer and thicker and darker, her skin turned to a dark tan and she spontaneously grew a patch of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

They wouldn't have believed it was her except that she had the same personality, facial expressions, and body type as before.

Ichigo, unlike her family, thought it was incredible and absolutely loved the change. He loved the change in appearance, as well as the change in her soul. She could do things, weird things. She began to be able to move things without touching them, she once started a fire by accident just because she was angry, and at first she was terrified of her powers, but then she grew to love and control them.

He sighed loudly, slapping his hands over his mouth quickly. It was too late, she stirred from her spot on the bed.

"Ichigo?" she mumbled in a husky, morning voice. The orange haired boy blushed at the sound. "Why are you on the floor?"

He looked down and then back up at her, "Well it's not my fault that you took up the entire bed."

Sheimi giggled and patted the spot next to her, rolling over to face the window. Ichigo clambered into the bed and sprawled out, "accidentally" hitting her lightly in the stomach.

"Oops! Sorry." he grinned as she made a yelping noise and narrowed her eyes at him.

She smirked and levitated one of his textbooks, smacking him over the head with it. "Oops! Sorry."

He rubbed his head ruefully, before growling lowly. "Alright, now you're gonna get it."

Her eyes widened as Ichigo grabbed her by the waist, rolling on top of her carefully so as to not crush her small form. He grinned and looked down at her, his eyes flickering between her bright blue eyes and her slightly pale lips. She squirmed slightly underneath him, showing her discomfort with the situation.

Ichigo grew shy within seconds, and swallowed nervously. Sheimi raised an eyebrow at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the window to avoid her gaze.

"Could...um...could I, well, you know."

She smirked devilishly, "Why, no, Ichigo. I don't know. If you want something, you have to ask."

He glared playfully at her. He didn't ask this time, he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her soft lips. She giggled against his mouth and he pulled away smiling at her happiness.

"Again." she demanded cutely.

Ichigo grinned, rolling them both onto their sides, facing each other. He pressed up against her and put his lips against hers lightly. He smiled happily as she pulled back, pressing her face against his chest. Sighing contentedly, he wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her closely, placing a light kiss to the top of her head.

She giggled into his chest and he grinned at the vibrations from her laugh as they ran through him, echoing in his rib cage.

"Goodnight Ichigo," her sweet voice rang out. He looked at the clock. He hadn't noticed, but it was only two in the morning.

He nodded, "Night Sheimi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Only own my OC! Enjoy!**

"You know you have to go see her eventually."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and grumbled a response.

"I didn't quite catch that." Rangiku teased.

The white haired captain huffed and repeated himself. "I'm not ready, Rangiku."

The busty red-head became angry then. "You're not ready?! Well I think she is! She's been waiting for you for weeks now! After the accident you've refused to see her! Why?! She misses you captain! She hates it at the hospital!"

"It's my fault that she got hurt!" he snapped. "If I had been paying attention, she wouldn't have had to step in the way! And now she's...now she's..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Captain! Would you just-"

"Enough!" he snarled. Rangiku threw her hands up in exasperation and left his office, slamming the door behind her.

Toshiro sunk down on his couch, rubbing his head. He wanted to see her. He really did. He was just worried that she was so hurt that she wouldn't be able to smile, or laugh, or dance, or tease. He was scared that she wouldn't be able to go back to being herself.

She was short, shorter than him. She had choppily cut blonde hair that went just to her shoulders. She had big brown eyes that sparkled in the sun. She was thin, tiny in fact. Every part of her was skinny, her legs, stomach, chest, arms. He had noticed every part of her. Her pale skin was perfectly clear of any scars, tattoos, or birthmarks except for one. It was a small birthmark just underneath her left eye.

She wasn't particularly strong, just barely a seated officer. Her zanpakuto was in synch with nature and she was therefore useful in a battle with many plants and animals around.

This particular battle had a lot of that. They were in a forest. A thick, enormous forest. He hadn't been looking where he was going and nearly got impaled by an arrancar. Then she decided to leap in front of him. The foolish girl.

He sighed, rising to his feet. He flash stepped to division four where Unohana smiled at him and pointed to a nearby room.

He walked in to see her laying peacefully on the hospital bed. She turned to look at him as he entered and he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Captain, you came." she smiled.

He nodded. "Of course I did."

"It's not your fault you know. I didn't have to jump in front of you, I wanted to though." she explained, hoping that he wasn't blaming himself.

He agreed with her just so she would feel better. "How are you feeling Star?"

"Much better. They said I can leave in a few days." Star was practically beaming. "But they said no missions for three more weeks."

He thought for a moment. "That's fine. As long as you're healing."

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
